


Give It a Chance

by NikAdair



Series: You're My Forever Loves [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, akaashi and kenma friendship, college students, first date and kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Akaashi looked back down at his notebook, scribbling down words again. Awestruck. Hopeful. Confused. Owlish. Energetic. Attractive. His hand paused and blinked at the last word he’d written.Bokuto.“Crap,” he said under his breath, knowing full well that Bokuto could see everything he’d written.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: You're My Forever Loves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864117
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101
Collections: BokuAka Week 2020





	Give It a Chance

“What are you talking about? There’s no way they’re that dumb,” Akaashi laughed.

“Why is that so hard to believe? It’s Bokuto and Kuroo we’re talking about. The fact that neither of them ended up in the hospital is a miracle,” Kenma said, laughing so hard that tears started falling.

“That is so true it hurts,” Akaashi said, wiping his own tears. He and Kenma had been on a Skype call for the past hour just telling stories about things that had happened in school.

This particular incident had happened sometime in middle school during volleyball practice. Bokuto and Kuroo had decided to see how far they could jump from the top of the bleachers. Kuroo had won, but not before both of them had gotten several bruises on their knees and elbows. Kenma had given them a thorough talking-to afterwards. Akaashi probably would've done the same thing.

His phone blipped and a picture of Bokuto popped up on the screen. Out of habit, he smiled and opened the text. Bokuto had found a horrendous owl hat that said “I’m a HOOT” on it, and Akaashi chuckled, forgetting for a moment that Kenma was still on his laptop screen.

“I take it that that’s Bokuto?” Kenma asked with that knowing tone of his. Akaashi blushed and turned his phone screen off, refusing to answer him. “Please do us all a favour and ask him out already.”

Akaashi sputtered, his face growing hotter. “I can’t just do that Kenma. What if he says no?”

“What if he says yes?” Kenma challenged. Akaashi groaned and Kenma laughed. “It wouldn’t hurt to. He’s not the kind of guy to make things weird.”

Akaashi groaned again but opened his texts. The picture of Bokuto stared back at him in all its dorkiness. He hesitated but sent him a text.

**Akaashi** : Would you want to get coffee tomorrow?

He didn’t have to wait long for an answer.

**Owl Boy** : Heck yes! Are Kuroo and Kenma gonna be there?  
**Akaashi** : No, it’ll just be us two  
**Owl Boy** : Oh, okay!

“So…?” Kenma asked.

Akaashi sunk down in his chair, his hoodie hiding the bottom half of his face. “He said yes,” he muttered.

“See, was that so hard?”

He looked up at Kenma. “I don’t know. Is it so hard for you to ask Kuroo out?”

Kenma’s face got red. “We are not talking about that!” Akaashi laughed and Kenma’s face got redder. “Shut up!!”

-.-.-

Noon rolled around and Akaashi walked into the bookstore he worked at. A blast of cold air hit him, and he smiled a little, glad to get out of the heat. He made the familiar path to the little cafe that was in the middle of the store. The closer he got, the more prominent the smell of the coffee was. That made him smile more.

He got his normal order (a large iced vanilla coffee with vanilla sweet cream because he very much did not like the bitter taste of coffee) and sat at one of the tables on the far side of the sitting area. He’d told Bokuto to meet him around fifteen after, but he knew he’d either be there a few minutes early or a few minutes late. A fifty-fifty chance for either to happen.

True to his nature, Bokuto texted Akaashi, telling him he’d made it, and looking at the time, he was a few minutes early. He smiled, texting him where he was before pulling out a notebook. He didn’t have much he was working on at the moment. Really he was just jotting down ideas and outlines for things he’d want to write in the future.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto half yelled, earning several looks from people as he jogged over to his table.

“Bokuto, inside voice,” Akaashi said with a smile. Bokuto smiled down at him, scratching the back of his neck.

“Sorry Kaashi,” he said, sitting down. Akaashi quirked an eyebrow and Bokuto tilted his head a little. “What?”

“Aren’t you going to get something to drink? That’s kind of the reason for going to get coffee,” he said with a chuckle.

Bokuto’s face flushed and he nervously laughed a little (which Akaashi found adorable, not that he’d ever let him know). “I know. But I saw you and I wanted to come over and I kind of forgot and--” he cut himself off, his eyes going wide and face getting redder. Akaashi felt his own face heating up. “I’m just gonna-- yeah.” Bokuto got up quickly, nearly knocking over his chair, and made his way to the barista’s counter.

Akaashi slid down in his chair a little, hiding his face with his notebook. His heart was beating faster at seeing Bokuto like that, and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “This is getting out of hand,” he muttered. He gave himself exactly five seconds to internally scream before dropping his notebook and sitting back up.

He went back to writing, scribbling down anything that came to mind. Words, phrases, anything. There was no connecting tissue. No overarching idea. It was more just writing to get his mind off of his feelings.

Not that it helped much.

Bokuto came back with what looked to be a large hot chocolate, which he thought was very fitting for someone who already had so much energy. He didn’t want to think about what he was like when he had coffee. From what he’d heard from Kenma, Bokuto would probably be bouncing off the walls, so to speak.

“So is there any specific reason you wanted to hang out today?” Bokuto said, taking a sip of his drink.

“Do I have to have a reason to want to hang out?” Akaashi said, knowing he sounded a little too defensive. Bokuto’s expression was enough for him to know. “I just wanted to see you is all,” he muttered, looking down at his notebook.

He saw Bokuto’s hands tighten a little on his cup, and he felt his face heat up again. He knew if Kenma heard what he’d said, he’d never hear the end of it. He was glad he didn’t know (though he was sure he’d end up telling him later). He peeked up and saw Bokuto looking at him with what he could only describe as something close to awestruck.

“I’m really glad to hear that,” Bokuto said softly. Akaashi looked back down at his notebook, scribbling down words again.  _ Awestruck. Hopeful. Confused. Owlish. Energetic. Attractive. _ His hand paused and blinked at the last word he’d written.

_ Bokuto. _

“Crap,” he said under his breath, knowing full well that Bokuto could see everything he’d written. That was confirmed when he looked up to see those golden eyes staring down at his notebook. They were almost as wide as an owls and just as intense. He sighed, sitting back in his chair.

“Hey Kaashi? Is this a date?” Bokuto said hesitantly. Akaashi felt his throat starting to tighten, and he bit his lip. He didn’t know how to answer. No, that wasn’t true. It wasn’t that he didn’t know how to answer, it was that he didn’t  _ want _ to answer. Answering meant telling him why he wanted to see him. Answering him meant making things weird between them. Answering meant confessing to Bokuto.

“Kaashi?”

“Do you want it to be?” It was a simple sentence, but it held so much weight behind it. Akaashi kept his eyes on Bokuto. Couldn’t really get himself to look away. Too much was riding on this question.

Bokuto blinked slowly, looking confused but also not. It was weird seeing such a serious expression on his face. He watched him bite his lip, clearly thinking, before speaking. “I think I’d want it to be one. If you do.”

Akaashi let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He smiled a little, starting to laugh. It started slow and quiet, starting in his chest. But it grew, bubbling out of his throat, much like it did the day before while he was talking with Kenma. He laughed loudly, leaning back in his chair and holding his stomach. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes and a few slipped down his cheeks.

“Kaashi, are you okay?” Bokuto said, sounding very concerned.

He took a few shuddering breaths, slowly stopping his laughter. He took one more breath before sitting back up. He wiped his eyes, folding his hands in front of him, and smiled at Bokuto. “Yeah, I’m okay. Just relieved is all.”

Bokuto smiled back at him. “Relieved, huh? It looked more like you were ecstatic by the way you were laughing. Or crazed. Couldn’t really tell.”

“Coming from you, I’m sure both are a compliment.”

They laughed again, this time much quieter than Akaashi had been before, and they settled into a comfortable silence. Akaashi took a drink of a coffee, glad to feel something cool against his slightly raw throat. He fiddled with his pencil, thinking.

“So if this is a date, that makes it our first date, right?” he asked, twirling the pencil between his fingers.

“I’d say it’s been a pretty great first date,” Bokuto responded, smiling more.

They didn’t spend too much longer at the bookstore. Bokuto had practice later and needed to get home. They walked out of the store, their pinkies twisted around each other, and Akaashi walked him to his car.

“Let me know how practice goes?” Akaashi asked as soon as they stopped at his car. Bokuto nodded, beaming up at him. “Then I’ll text you later, Owl Boy.”

He laughed a little as he turned and walked to his car, hearing Bokuto sputter behind him.

-.-.-

It was a week later that they had their first kiss.

Bokuto had invited him over to spend the night with him, Kuroo, and Kenma, and he had a hard time saying no between all three of them telling him he needed to be there. So he caved and agreed.

“Kaashi!” Bokuto half yelled, pulling him into a tight hug when he opened the door.

“Hi Bo. Can you let go?” Akaashi squeaked out. Bokuto let go immediately, looking a little guilty.

“Sorry Kaashi,” he said sheepishly. Akaashi smiled, giving him a quick hug.

“Could you two get a room?” Kenma said, walking over to them.

“I mean, isn’t the entire apartment my room?” Bokuto said, wiggling his eyebrows. Kenma rolled his eyes and Bokuto laughed. “Come on, Kuroo has a movie up and ready and we have pizza and popcorn and cookies waiting to be eaten.”

Akaashi let Bokuto lead him to the living where Kuroo was waiting, sitting on a pile of blankets and pillows set up in front of the couch. Kenma flopped himself down next to him, taking one of the bowls of popcorn. “Glad to see you could make it Akaashi,” Kuroo said.

“I would rather you not drive to my apartment and basically kidnap me,” Akaashi said, dropping his bag off with the others.

“I’m glad I don’t have to either. Don’t think that would’ve gone over well with your neighbours.”

He hummed, sitting down next to Kenma and taking a few pieces of popcorn. Bokuto turned the lights off before sitting next to Akaashi, and Kuroo started the movie. Akaashi felt an arm wrap hesitantly around his waist, and he leaned against Bokuto to let him know it was okay. The arm squeezed tighter around him, and he smiled.

Halfway through the movie, Akaashi heard soft snoring coming from his left, and he looked to find Kuroo and Kenma asleep. He reached over and took the bowl to keep from having the popcorn spilling everywhere and placed in on the couch behind them. “They had a long week between classes and work,” Bokuto whispered, making him jump a little.

“I’m glad they’re able to get some sleep,” he whispered back. Bokuto hummed, his fingers drawing slow circles against his side. He smiled and looked up at him. “Hey Bo?” Bokuto looked down at him, his fingers stilling. Akaashi could feel his face heating up, and before he lost the little bit of courage he had, he leaned up, kissing him quickly.

Bokuto’s eyes widened and Akaashi laughed a little, pulling away. He looked stuck between deciding what to do before blinking and leaning down, kissing Akaashi again. Akaashi closed his eyes, leaning up into the kiss.

His lips were chapped and tasted like salt from the popcorn. But they felt like they fit perfectly against his own. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like hours when they pulled away from each other. Akaashi knew his face was bright red, and he could see a blush spreading over Bokuto’s cheeks in the light of the movie.

“Wow,” Bokuto breathed out. Akaashi laughed quietly, hiding his face in Bokuto’s side.

“Yeah, wow,” he muttered into his shirt. He didn’t really know what else to say, and neither did Bokuto apparently.

They went back to watching the movie, curled even tighter against each other, and both fell asleep right before the end, wrapped up in each other and the feeling that lingered from their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three of BokuAka Week 2020!  
> The prompt I used was Firsts (date, kiss, etc.) and it was a lot of fun to write. Fun fact! Akaashi in this mini series is a fanfic writer much like me, so the little nods to his writing are things that I do too. Also, for these fics, Bokuto, Kuroo, and Kenma all went to school together (Kenma is still a year younger than them), so that's why Kenma knows all these stories about them.  
> Loosely connected to days one and two, but can be read by itself (though I do recommend reading the others).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
